warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Berry Kit Adoption
You are walking through a foggy forest. You turn a fern and find a large bush. You walk through and find the fog clearing and it getting warmer. You make it through to the centre and find a sun soaked clearing. A small kit tumbles up to you. A white she-cat with pinkish-red patches walks up, grabs the kit, then puts them down facing the centre of the clearing. the kit runs off before the cat introduces herself, her bright, leaf green eyes shining, "Good day. My name is Berry. You're here to adopt one of these kits, are you not?" Notice!: This Agency is owned by Destiny Calling. Unless you are adding in discarded kits or striking off kits you have adopted, or you have reason or permission, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, edit this page! News 21st March 2011 ~ Berry Kit Adoption Agency is OPEN!! Grand opening! Let's party! LOL just kidding! ^_^ 22nd March 2011 ~ First adoption!! Thanks to Phoenix for adopting Cocoakit, Poppykit and Jumpykit. I hope they have a wonderful life in SolClan. 1st April 2011 ~ Phoenix has Bronze Status!! Now that Phoenix has adopted five kits - Cocoakit, Poppykit, Jumpykit, Heartkit and Fernkit - she now has Bronze Status and can adopt special kits that only Bronze Status can get her! Phoenix, please be sure to put this template on your User Page so people know about your special achievement: This is not an April Fools Day joke!! Also, we will be getting an new shipment of kits, both Bronze Status and normal!! 2nd April 2011 ~ New kits We here at the Berry Kit Adoption centre like to keep the amount of kits we have small, simply so we can keep an eye on them all. So, we have a rather small group in. They all need homes. Please, adopt them today. Or tommorrow. Sometime soon... 3rd April 2011 ~ Congrats Daisystar You have now got the same status as Phoenix. Please put in the above template on your profile. So now, you can adopt from the Bronze section! However, with Phoenix also being Bronze Status, you're going to have to be quick and snap up those kits. Special Status If you have adopted a certain number of kits, you will earn a different status. If you have a level of status, you can adopted special kits. These are the following status you can have, and how many kits you need to have adopted to earn each status: ~ 5 kits ~ 10 kits ~ 15 kits ~ 20 kits ~ 50 kits Key *Adopted together ~~Special Needs Taken - (User) Kits /Kit Archives and Recent Info/ Herbkit White tom with green, blue and purple patches and brown eyes. Likes to spend time in the herb patch. Wishes to be a medicine cat. 2 moons old. (Adopted by Phoenix) Special Status Kits There will only ever be one kit in each status unless otherwise stated. Bronze Silver Currently none Gold Currently none Platinum Currently none Holy Currently none Category:Adoption Category:Kit Adoption